Saturday morning soccer
by steubec
Summary: This is an ode to the fall soccer season that has taken over my family and home for the next two and a half months. Absaroka County is hosting soccer for the first time and the Sheriff's Department has a team.
1. Chapter 1 - Soccer in Wyoming?

"Why are we doing this again? No one plays soccer in Wyoming."

"Not everything new is bad Walt, some kids are just not cut out for football. They need another option."

"Isn't soccer actually football?"

She smacks his arm with the back of her hand, "You know what I mean."

Walt picks up one of the child-sized shirts and looks at it as if it had just pee'd on his boots.

"Absaroka County Convicts? You couldn't pick a better mascot than that? We are sponsoring a soccer team, not a chain gang."

"What should we have called them? The deputies? That doesn't sound much better. Brings to mind the image of a bunch of Barney Fifes chasing a soccer ball around in circles."

Ferg chimes in, "You could have been The Enforcers. That has quite a ring to it."

"The Enforcers would have been a great name, unfortunately you were not around and the league needed a decision so the shirts could be printed in time for the first game. You weren't around either Walt, so no complaining. 'Convicts' can still strike fear in the heart of their opponents."

"They're seven and eight years old. Do we really need to be concerned with intimidating the opposing team at this level? They don't even start using goalies until they play U10 when they are a little older."

"Ooh Walt, you've been reading the rule book. I knew you were protesting a little to hard. You are looking forward to this aren't you?"

"Just because it wasn't my idea, doesn't mean I want to do a half ass job. The kids may as well learn something in the process. Why again am I involved though since this," waving the shirt in her direction, "was all you?"

"Because, it's time once again for you to do something for the children of the community and after your last performance reading to the kindergartners at Durant Elementary they requested you not return for an encore. Kids have to see you out and about as a real person, interacting with them so they don't grow up leery of the po-lice. And you, the head honcho, the man in charge are the biggest most intimidating po-lice officer we could find."

"Besides, it will be good for you in more ways than one: you'll get a little more exercise..."

"I get plenty of exercise chasing bad guys"

"they don't let coaches drink beer on the sidelines..."

"What's wrong with a beer now and then?"

"And then there are the single soccer moms..."

"Vic, do you really think that is what I need? To date a divorced woman with a mini-van and little kids?"

Ferg choked back a laugh.

"Not really Walt, but they could help to make your life more interesting."

"I have enough interesting as it is between you and Henry."

"I'll take that as a complement"

"What's this box of stuff over here?"

"shorts, shin guards, cleats, cones for practice and of course balls. You can't play without balls."

Ferg chuckled again, "Well I don't know. Isn't this a co-ed league?"

"Very funny Ferg, what are you, twelve? See Walt, we need you to raise the maturity level of our coaching staff. Ferg it appears is a perpetual pre-teen."

" I know, I know, I'm going to do it. Cady says she can't wait to see me regularly interact with someone under the age of 15."

"See Walt, there's someone else cheering you on. Come on, help me load up. We need to get out to the new soccer fields before practice starts."


	2. Chapter 2 - The first practice

Walt takes a long drink from his water bottle as he watches Vic and Ferg play Sharks and Minnows with the kids. Vic has some soccer skills. Walt wonders if she played when she was younger. It hasn't occurred to him to ask. Maybe that is why she was so gung ho about the soccer thing. Perhaps it reminds her of growing up in Philly. Though Vic seems to have settled into a rhythm here in Wyoming, he knows she still misses the faster paced lifestyle of the east coast. He turns his attention toward the Ferg who is surprisingly agile for a man of his stature. Walt would remember that from now on in case he needs a deputy for a more physically demanding investigation and Vic is not around to help. He is so focused on watching them try to steal the balls from the kids as they dribble around the field that he almost doesn't notice the tall brunette walking up to him.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate you taking on this responsibility. You are such a busy man with a lot on your plate, yet you were willing to take on other people's kids for the foreseeable future."

He continues to watch the game in front of him.

"No problem Ma'am. It is all part of contributing to the Durant community."

She touches him on the arm. "No, it's a big deal. Not every Sheriff would take time out of his very important schedule for something like this.

He looks down at the hand on his arm and then up into the face of the striking woman gazing back at him.

"Thank you for kind words. I just do the best I can."

Vic calls from the middle of the field, "Walt!"

"If you'll excuse me ma'am, duty calls."

"Please, call me Ashley."

"Okay Ashley, it was nice to meet you."

As I jog out to Vic she gives me a look more likely to come from a fraternity brother than a female employee.

"You dog! I knew you could score out here more than the kids could."

"Drop it Vic."

"She is looking at you like you are a big juicy steer and she is a mountain lion that hasn't eaten in a week."

Apparently Wyoming is rubbing off on her. She certainly doesn't know anything about mountain lions from living in Philadelphia.

"Let's just get focused back on things here on the field. What's next?"

"We're going to play red light, green light."

I look at her blankly and she explains how the game helps teach the kids to keep the ball close while dribbling and also how to stop the ball with their foot so they can then kick and pass with more control.

"Okay, just tell me what you want me to do."


	3. Chapter 3 - One down, how many to go?

Vic sets the mug down on the bar with a satisfying thunk. "Aah! That hits the spot. Bring on that bacon cheeseburger Henry." She had just knocked back the entire mug of beer without taking a breath.

"Doesn't slamming a beer after practice negate all that healthy living you were are doing out there?"

"Shut it Walt."

"And wouldn't a nice chef salad be a better choice than a half pound of fat and cholesterol dressed up as protein."

"Walt"

"I'm just sayin', you were so excited about the health benefits I could get from coaching soccer that I thought they would also apply to you."

"Okay, you're right. Now that you've addressed the exercise and beer, are you going to scout out the bar to see if you can get me laid too?"

"I didn't know that was part of the deal."

"Why else did you think I brought up single soccer moms Walt?"

She looks over his shoulder toward the door and slowly smiles, "speaking of..."

Walt refrains from looking in the same direction, "What?"

She doesn't respond as Walt feels a hand slide along the inside of his elbow and wrap along his forearm.

"Hello Coach!"

He glances over to confirm what he already knows, "Hello Ma'am."

"It's Ashley, remember? No need to be so formal."

"Yes, I remember."

Vic couldn't keep her mouth closed any longer, in spite of the Cheshire cat grin it had been emanating.

"Walt, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

He shot her a dirty look.

"Vic, this is Ashley. Her son Parker is on our soccer team."

"You remember my little angel's name, isn't that sweet of you."

"Yes," said Vic batting her eyes at him, "Aren't you sweet!"

He continues, "This is Vic, one of the other coaches and also one of my deputies."

"Really?" A female deputy? Aren't you cute?"

"I know, I'm adorable, aren't I?" She catches Walt rolling his eyes, "I take it you are new to Durant Ashley? I seem to detect a bit of a southern accent."

"Relatively new, my husband moved us out here from Birmingham and then proceeded to leave me for his secretary. I decided to stay, you know, for the kids so they could still see their daddy. Besides, I've discovered I'm kind of partial to cowboys."

She smiles in Walt's direction, still clutching his arm with her hand.

"Aren't we all Ashley?" Vic looks up at Walt's controlled expression, "Aren't we all."


	4. Chapter 4 - The appletini

"So spill it, what are they talking about?"

Henry had just returned from checking on the table Walt is only somewhat reluctantly now sharing with Ashley.

"She is trying to convince him to try a taste of her appletini."

"What's an appletini?"

"Trust me, it is nothing you would ever drink. It is sweet, fruity and goes down easily."

"You're right, I would never go for that, I'm more of a straight whiskey kind of a gal."

They glance over to see Walt raise the girly glass to his lips.

"Tell me Vic, why is Walt sitting over there sipping an appletini instead of sitting over here at the bar drinking a perfectly good beer?"

"Soccer."

"I am not following you."

"Her son is one of our convicts."

"Convicts?"

"Our soccer team, Jeez Henry, catch up."

"Okay, but that still does not answer my question."

"Sweet Little Miss Ashley over there, formerly of Birmingham, is making a play for our sheriff."

Henry looks back over at the table.

"She is not his type.

"What's not to like? She is tall, beautiful in a southern charm kind of way, and with what I can see from here appears to have a great rack. Of course, she is a little annoying."

"I do not know about annoying, but the other things are all true. The problem is she has visited this bar five times over the last two weeks and left with a different man each time. Walt may benefit from some female companionship, but that is not what Walt wants or needs in his life."

"Shit. You're right, that will never work. Besides she is also kind of, I don't know, peppy and irritating don't you think? He can't start dating someone who grates on my nerves that much. I would have to find a new job. Can you believe she called me 'cute'? I wonder which of the other soccer moms aren't married."

"So what is your plan to get her to abandon her pursuit? She does not look like one who gives up easily."

They both look over and see Ashley trying to feed Walt from the bowl of peanuts in front of her. He puts his hand up and shakes his head.

"I'm working on it."

Henry meets Vic's eyes from over the bar, "I have a proposal."


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Game

"Get open Jake, there you go, Cassie, pass the ball...yes..good... now run up the side...shoot!...Goal!"

Walt punches his hand in the air.

"Great job! Time"

He holds his hand up to the refs before they blow the whistle for the next kickoff and sends in three new forwards. He notices Vic watching him from his left with an amused look on her face.

"What?"

"You are excited, really excited."

He smiles, "This is more fun than I thought it would it be."

She smiles back, 'You're right, it is. I mean, I told you so." She sticks her tongue out at him and he shakes his head.

After the game the team is giving each other high fives as the parents mill around congratulating each player on the win. Ashley runs up to Parker and gives him a hug only to turn to Walt and give him one as well. She lingers on the second hug longer than the first and Vic notices that Walt doesn't seem in a huge hurry to end their contact.

Henry stands back along the sidelines. He has come out to support the Sheriff's department in their new adventure. As he observes the interaction between Ashley and his best friend he catches Vic's eye and nods. Time for Vic to put Henry's plan into action.

She has to be bold enough for Ashley to take the hint, but subtle enough that Walt doesn't notice what's going on. She also doesn't want any of the other potential condidates for Walt's affections to get the wrong idea. She walks up while the two of them are still talking. Thankfully Ashley has dropped her arms and stepped back a bit. Vic pats Walt and lets her hand maintain contact with the back of his shirt. Ashley doesn't seem to notice she is there and continues to shamelessly flirt. I mean seriously, how can anyone flip their hair that much without getting a headache? Vic eases her hand across Walt's back hoping he doesn't notice and rests her arm around his waist hooking her thumb in his belt loop. Still no reaction from Ashley. She decides to enter the conversation. "Yeah, the kids really did an amazing job today, especially for it being their first game."

Ashley looks at Vic as if she is some alien that has just fallen from the sky but quickly recovers. "They did awesome, but you know a big part of that is the great coaching they received." She quickly moves her focus back to Walt.

"Yeah, Walt and I make a pretty good team, don't we?" Vic raises her eyebrows questioningly in Ashley's direction. "And the Ferg, he is an important part of the coaching staff too." She gestures with her free hand over toward Ferg handing out bottles of Gatorade to the players.

Walt glances down at her but doesn't say anything.

Vic turns her attention to the man she is now herself essentially hugging.

"Walt, we really need to get our gear gathered and move out of the players area so the next two teams can get ready for their game."

"You're right. Ashley, I'll talk to you later, my coaching responsibilities apparently aren't over for the day."

Vic pulls her arm away and sighs when she sees Ashley has finally gathered her offspring and headed to the parking lot. She watches them until they get into their car worried Ashley might buckle him in and run back to monopolize more of Walt's time. After they drive off she turns her head back to the task at hand only to meet Walt's eyes looking straight at her.

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?"


	6. Chapter 6 - The one?

"What do you mean? We need to get everything picked up and back in the equipment bag so we can get out of the way. I thought that I had already explained that."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Vic busied herself with taking an extra long time to walk over and pick up a forgotten water bottle.

"Vic, we rode out here together, you're not going to be able to avoid me. Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

Vic watches the people milling about and clenches her jaw. She tries to find Henry but realizes he must have slipped out. That chicken shit left her to deal with Walt's questions on her own. "Do we really have to talk about this here?"

"Nope, but we are going to talk about it."

They walk to Walt's truck, throw the bag in the back and climb in. He starts it up and heads out. They ride in silence for a while and Vic hopes he has forgotten their conversation. She stays quiet for fear of drawing attention to herself until she can't keep quiet any longer.

"Where are you going? I live the other direction."

"I'm not taking you home."

"You're not taking me home?"

"Nope"

"Why not"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Don't you go all Sheriff on me like you do with people youv'e arrested that don't want to talk to you. It's not like I've done anything that bad and certainly nothing illegal."

"Nope. I'm just wondering what it is that got you so riled up that you felt you had to stake your claim today."

Vic realized she hadn't been as subtle as she had hoped.

"I wasn't staking my claim. I just wanted Ashley to think that you were unavailable.

"And why is that? You seemed pretty comfortable with pushing me toward her before. I thought my getting laid was part of your whole soccer plan. Has that changed?" Walt keeps his eyes on the road but has a slight smile and amused expression on his face.

"It was never just about your lack of a sex life Walt, I think you deserve some happiness, that's all."

"I'm happy."

"You know what I mean. Happy with someone in your life in addition to Cady and Henry."

"I've got you don't I?"

She looks at him curiously but he remains focused on the road so she continues.

"I just think you need some good old fashioned romance Walt. You have a long life still ahead of you. Cady will eventually get married. You know Henry is only temporarily without a relationship. You shouldn't have to spend the rest of your time on earth alone."

"Isn't that the plan you've made for yourself?"

Vic ignores him and goes on.

"You are so busy interacting with people as the sheriff that you don't have a chance to get to know people outside of that context. I was honestly just trying to help."

"So why run Ashley off? You don't think she could have made me happy?"

"Henry filled me in on her habits at the Red Pony. She likes the company of men, a lot. I knew that wasn't your style. So Henry had the idea that if Ashley thought you were already involved with someone else she might back off, especially since she has so many other men after her."

"I should have known Henry was involved in all this. So, that's what all that back at the field was about. You were trying to give the impression I was already taken, that we were together."

"Yes, I was hoping maybe you wouldn't notice what I was doing."

He looks over at her, "Right. Don't you know me better than that?"

Vic decides not to acknowledge that particular line of reasoning. After driving for a few more moments, Walt clears his throat.

"Vic, I probably need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I was in the Red Pony one day right before the season started when Henry had to break up an altercation between two men who had just realized they were dating the same woman."

"Okay."

"That woman was Ashley. It seems Suitor #1 had walked in and seen her having drinks with Suitor #3. Apparently she had neglected to share with him her lack of interest in having an exclusive relationship. After Henry broke the fight up, he filled me on Ashley and her extra-curricular activities. Seeings as I'm the sheriff he thought I should know about areas of potential trouble in the county. Ashley's tastes seem to run a little on the rough side and Henry imagined there may be a few more fights that will have to be broken up in the future. I didn't have the pleasure of making her aquaintance myself until she and her son showed up at practice."

"Wait a minute, so Henry had already warned you about what kind of woman she was?"

"Yep."

"That son of a bitch."

"No, I knew Henry's mother, she was a lovely person" Walt smiled and laughed soflty in amusement.

Vic glared back, "Oh, you're so funny. You realize that your friend Henry set me up, right? He knew you knew how she was and then let me believe that you didn't." and then it dawns on her.

"Wait a minute, if you already knew what kind of a person she was, then what was all that at the Red Pony last week?"

"Well, Ashley seems to enjoy having men fight over her, but that doen't mean she isn't good company. It was kind of nice to have the attention of an attractive woman. What's wrong with having a little innocent fun? A drink, some conversation about nothing having to do with work?

"Having fun? You drank an appletini! How can that be fun? Besides, it was all at my expense wasn't it? You knew what Henry's plan was didn't you? You both set me up, Admit it!"

"Now Vic, I swear I didn't know Henry had suggested you make it look like we were together to scare Ashley off. So yeah, he may have set you up, but I didn't. Although, when you think about it, you kind of set yourself up. You were so motivated to find me someone that you didn't think about the potential consequences, did you? Besides, Ashley's not a bad person. Her self-esteem has obviously taken a beating and she is working through that in her own way, but she's alright.

"Even so, I don't think she's the one for you."

"The one?"

"Yes the one, your perfect match, the ideal person to share the rest of your life with."

"You thought soccer would help you to find me 'the one'?"

"Look, Ashley's just not right for you. . . She's too smarmy."

"Smarmy?"

"and delicate"

"Too delicate, okay"

"You need someone a little more..."

"Independent?"

"Yeah, and... "

"Edgy?"

"Yeah."

"Someone who gets me and can offer support and acceptance?"

She nods.

"Someone who doesn't tell me what I want to hear but challenges me?"

"Exactly!"

"Someone who could be the next great love of my life?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm. You know Vic, Ashley may eventually make up her mind up and settle on just one fella but I have no intention of being him."

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Besides, she is not the only attractive woman who has given me some attention recently."

Vic sighs and looks out her window.

Walt glances over. "You're not interested in knowing who it is? You aren't going to exercise final approval rights?"

"I am beginning to think I need to just stay out of your love life Walt, it's too much work and too much stress."

"That's too bad."

Vic turns with a surprised look, " Really? I would think you'd be glad I'd come to the that conclusion."

"Well, you see, the hypothetical woman you were describing that you thought could be 'the one'?"

"Yeah?"

"She sounds a lot like you."


	7. Chapter 7 - At a loss for words

Had he really just said what she thought he had said? Vic had given up on the idea of she and Walt months ago. When he didn't make a move in her direction after her divorce and finding peace with the resolution of Martha's murder she thought she had made up the whole attraction she had felt between them in her head. Maybe it was just some pathetic attempt to make her feel better about her failed marriage. Walt is different from any man she had ever known so she knew she couldn't handle things the way she may have in the past. She certainly hadn't wanted to cause any discomfort or awkwardness in the office if she expressed interest in him and it wasn't returned. Plus, he was her boss. You aren't really supposed to hit on your boss, are you? Isn't that kind of thing frowned upon? Of course, the same could be said for coming on to your employee, even more so actually. Maybe that's why he had kept his distance. Still just because she couldn't be with him didn't mean she wanted him to be alone. He needed someone in his life. Someone to keep him from getting too focused on the job. Someone to be a partner and companion. Vic didn't know too many women in town outside of those she dealt with at work and her only outlet for meeting any was the Red Pony. She didn't like the idea of finding someone for Walt in a bar so she had racked her brain thinking of other ways he could meet a nice girl. He was pretty private in the religious sense and it's not like she was a regular church attender anyway and could invite him to go with her there to try to find someone. When she heard they were starting a soccer league in town she thought that might be the ideal place. She had loved playing soccer when she was a kid so she knew a little something about it. She remembers her mother making friends at the soccer field that she still meets with for coffee once a month. It seemed like a viable possibility to help Walt to find someone. However, in the last few moments it had all taken an unexpected turn.

Vic wasn't sure how long they had driven in silence but she was surprised when Walt pulled up in front of her house and shut off the engine. When had he turned back in this direction? She had been so busy trying to wrap her brain around what was happening that she hadn't really noticed where they had been going.

He turns his body toward her in the seat propping his left arm over the steering wheel.

"Victoria Moretti I think this is the first time I have ever seen you at a loss for words. You haven't spoken for 15 minutes. You always have an opinion but for some reason you're keeping this one to yourself. It worries me a little to be honest. So let's have it. What do you think?"

Vic opens her mouth to speak but no words come so she closes it again.

Walt smiles and opens his door. He walks around the front to the passenger door and pulls it open. Taking her hand and and helping her down to the ground he then props his hands up to their familiar homes on his belt.

"When I said that it felt like you were staking your claim today, letting another woman know that I belonged to you? I never said I didn't like it."

She keeps her head level but sneaks a look up at him. She is relieved to see a twinkle in his eyes accompanying the upturned edges of his mouth.

"Seems Henry might have known that too, which may be why he suggested the course of action that he did. After all, Henry almost knows me better than I know myself. Try not to be too mad at him ok? Much like you were, I think he was only looking out for my best interest."

Vic finally finds her voice. "Ok, I can forgive Henry. But he will have to make it up me."

Walt shifts his weight "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that. Seems to me you weren't hurt too badly, and he deserves to have a little fun too after what he's been through, don't you think?"

Vic nods her agreement.

"You know, as fun as it's been working with the kids and learning a new sport, I don't think we needed soccer for me to find the right woman. But maybe, just maybe, we needed soccer to provide enough of a distraction for me to realize I already had the woman I wanted, the perfect match, not too smarmy or too delicate..."

"Someone independent and tough?"

"Definitely, and not someone who just tells me what they think I want to hear,"

"I would never do that."

Walt smiles, "Nope, you sure wouldn't. You accept me for who I am but you you challenge me too. I need that."

"So you think I have those highly desireable qualities, huh?"

"Well, there is one last important qualification we have yet to cover. One last thing I need."

"Someone who could be the next great love of your life?"

"Yep" He takes Vic's hands and gently pulls her to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and brushing her hair back from her face.

"Vic, you are exactly that!"

He leans down to brush her lips with his own. She responds pressing forward into him and he too moves in closer, He slides his hands into her hair tilting his head to the other side. She welcomes him in with a small sigh and parted lips. He doesn't need anymore coaxing than that and runs his tongue along the edges of her mouth before plunging in to tangle with hers. After a few moments he pulls back from their embrace making sure not to pull too far away.

"You know Vic, I think soccer is my new favorite sport."

She smiles before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him back down to her, "Mine too coach, mine too."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Final Game

**We finished up our fall soccer season this weekend and so do Walt, Vic and the Convicts.**

Everyone is bundled up for the last soccer game of the Fall 2014 season. The temperature has dropped and there is a light snow falling. That's the thing with fall soccer. You sweat when the season starts and freeze by the time it ends. Vic was glad that the kids made it out of their Halloween sugar comas long enough to be able to come out and run up and down the field this morning. It had been her turn to man the Sheriff Department's doorway for downtown Durant's annual Scare on the Square last night but Ferg offered to do it in her place. With the cold north wind, she was more than happy to let him. He spent much of yesterday afternoon building an elaborate fishing game for the costumed kiddos to have fun getting their candy. Walt was out patrolling the neighborhoods so Vic went home early, turned off her porch light and snuggled under her favorite blanket with a glass of wine and an action flick.

Now she is back out in the fresh, brisk air for one last game. She has mixed emotions about soccer being over. It will be nice to have Saturdays open again. At the same time, it seems a shame for the season to end just as the kids are really starting to get the hang of what they're supposed to be doing out there on the field. Maybe if the sport takes off in Durant she can eventually petition for an indoor soccer facility so they can play through the winter.

She watches Walt urge their players on and clap his hands as the Convicts score another goal, "Great pass! That's how to play soccer! Great teamwork!" He reminds them to set back up for the other team to kick off after the goal. Vic has caught herself watching Walt a lot lately. She still finds it hard to believe that the last several weeks haven't just been some kind of wonderful dream. She and Shaun had been struggling for so long before their divorce that she had forgotten what is was like to actually be able to relax and have fun with a man, and she and Walt were having fun. It didn't matter if they were working a crime scene or raking leaves, they enjoyed each other's company. They know each other so well that they hadn't really had to deal with a lot of the awkwardness that you sometimes get when you start dating someone new.

The head referee blows his whistle signaling the end of the game. After the teams line up and congratulate each other on a game well played Walt and Vic gather the Convicts together. They hand out the participant medals and line up the team for all the parent and grandparent paparazzi to get pictures. Then Walt gathers all the players together along the sideline one last time.

"Deputy Vic and I are so proud of all of you! You played hard and improved so much. We loved being your coaches this year. Now, we've played our last game, gotten our medals and we only have one thing left to do. Do you know what it is?"

They kids all yell in unison, "Pizza!"

"That's right! Everyone head over to the Red Pony where Henry's opening up just for us to come and eat some pizza!"

As Vic gathers the last of their gear into the bag she notices Ashley walking up to Walt. She cannot make out what's being said but Ashley appears to be talking very intently and Walt keeps nodding his head. When Ashley suddenly throws her arms around his neck it's all Vic can do to keep from walking over and pulling her off of him. What the hell? Why is Walt letting her hug him like that? He catches Vic's eye while he is wrapped in Ashley's embrace and winks at her. Vic fights the twinge of jealously she's feeling until Ashley finally releases Walt from her death grip.

After Ashley walks away Vic raises her eyebrows at Walt who is heading her direction, "What was that all about?"

"It was nothing."

They start to walk toward the concession stand to turn in their soccer gear, "It didn't look like 'nothing' to me."

"Deputy Moretti, Are you jealous?"

"Don't mock me Walt!"

"You're right Vic, I'm sorry. Ashley was just thanking me for coming out to her house last night."

"Her house? Last night?" The green eyed monster starts to rear it's ugly head again," You were supposed to be on duty last night."

Walt laughs, "Easy Vic, I was on duty. Ashley's ex-husband had a few too many and was giving her some trouble. I went out to help smooth things over'"

"Oh."

He grins, "So this is jealous Vic, huh?"

"I wasn't jealous." She's a little embarrassed at getting caught.

"Vic, lying to me so early in our relationship? Shame on you. Besides, I think I might like jealous Vic."

Walt feels a tug on his coat. "Coach Sheriff?"

He turns to face their smallest player who happened to be their number one scorer, "Yes Bradley?"

"Thank you for coaching our team." Before Walt realizes what is happening, Bradley has wrapped his arms around Walt's left leg. His mother quickly runs over, "Bradley, let go of the Sheriff! I'm so sorry, he's gotten a little clingy since we lost his father a year ago."

"No problem ma'am, I don't mind."

He gently peels Bradley's arms from around his leg and gets down on one knee in front of him, "It was my pleasure Bradley." He gives the boy a hug and watches him take his mother' hand and walk to their car. He stands up and turns back to Vic, "What were we talking about?"

She cannot keep from smiling, "Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I already do you go and do something like that."

"Ah, just doing my civic duty."

"No, it might have started out that way, but you enjoyed coaching these kids. You can deny it if you want, but I know what I see."

"Oh yeah?" He pulls Vic toward him and holds her gently in his arms, "Then tell me, what else do you see?"

"I see a lot more soccer games in our future."

"_Our_ future? I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Vic's stomach growls loudly, "Okay, there's a sound I don't like, an empty stomach! We've got to go. I don't want all the pizza to be gone before we get there."

"Yes Ma'am!" Walt kisses the tip of her nose, "Let's go."

He takes her hand in his as they walk to the truck.


	9. Chapter 9 - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"It has been a while since I have been out to the soccer fields. They have made considerable progress with the facilities." Henry looks around with approval.

"Well, you didn't have to wait two years to come see another game you know. Just because I no longer needed you to help me keep the women away from Walt doesn't mean you couldn't have continued to support and cheer on our team."

"I have been happy to stay behind the scenes. The Red Pony does have top billing as lead sponsor of the new concession stand. As for coming out for actual games, I was waiting until I was needed. With Walt and Ferg still in Cheyenne leaving you to coach on your own, and considering your current condition, I was finally needed."

Vic reaches down and rubs her swollen belly, "Hey, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I'm totally capable of handling this game on my own."

"Yes, you are. However, Walt told me the doctor has been keeping a close eye on your blood pressure. He was concerned you might get too excited without him here to serve as a buffer so he asked me to come help and to keep an eye on you." Henry grins, " I have permission to have you escorted off the property if you get too worked up."

"Yeah? You and what army?"

"Walt wants to delay the birth of his second child until he is back in town for it. He does not want you going into early labor and having that baby without him being here. I will do whatever I can to make sure that he is not disappointed in that regard."

Vic smiles "Okay, okay, if it makes the old man happy you can help me."

Though Vic would never admit to him, she is grateful for Henry's help. She has been tiring much more quickly lately. In fact by the time the soccer game is over, all she wants to do is go put up her feet and take a nap. She doesn't expect Walt home until around 10:00, well after she is asleep nowadays. She hopes if she has a nap she might actually be able to stay awake long enough to spend some time with him before she crashes exhausted into bed. After returning home to the cabin, she does just that. She isn't sure how long she has been asleep but it is still light out when she wakes. As she reaches over for her cell phone to check the time she hears someone rummaging around in the kitchen and realizes she smells brownies baking. Boy, Henry is going above and beyond. Walt must have been worried she wouldn't have the energy to make a well balanced nutritious meal just for herself and enlisted Henry's help for that too. After the obligatory preggo trip to the bathroom and seeing that it is 5:30 she decides to catch a little more sleep while Henry finishes dinner. She has only been back in bed a minute or two when she hears footsteps enter the bedroom and feels someone sit on the edge of the bed. Okay, that's a little weird. Boots hit the floor. She is getting ready to sit up and kick Henry out of the cabin. Best friend or not, he has gone too far, but before she can get her 8 months pregnant body pushed up from her prone position she feels someone snuggle up against her back and wrap an arm protectively around her very large middle, "Hi Honey, I'm home."

She closes her eyes and smiles, "Lucky for Henry."

Walt is more than a little confused, "What?"

"If this hadn't been you climbing in our bed, Junior and I would have had to kick Henry's ass!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Vic struggles to roll over and face her husband. When she makes it she gives him a kiss. It's a short one because she is out of breath from the effort it took.

"Shall I just write it off as a pregnancy complication?"

"If that makes you feel better."

She nestles closer to him and tucks her head in under his chin, "You're home early."

"Yep. The Ferg was worried about you being alone so we left at the break instead of staying until 6."

"Ferg was worried."

"Yep."

"Uh huh, so you came home early and the first thing you do is bake brownies?"

"Your cravings are my command. When I got home and saw you were asleep I didn't want to wake you so I headed in to clean up the kitchen. When I saw you had finished off the last batch of brownies I thought I had better put some more in the oven. I have to admit I was glad to hear you get up and head to the bathroom. I couldn't wait to see you any longer." He rubs her hip, bends down and kisses her belly before moving back up to kiss her lips , leaving his hand on her abdomen, "I'm also glad to see you didn't try to have that baby while I was gone. Boy Howdy, he's really movin' and groovin' in there isn't he?"

"As always. Had you thought Henry would fail at his assigned task of keeping me pregnant until you made it home?"

Walt chuckles softly, "Henry never fails at anything."

"Well I didn't think I needed a baby sitter while you were gone but it was good to have help this morning. Thank you for thinking of it."

"You're welcome. It's part of my job to take care of you and our little guy, even when you may not think you want me to."

"Oh, I don't really mind all that much. It's nice not to have to be tough all the time."

He wraps her securely in his arms, "I love you, Vic. I know I was only gone overnight, but I really, really missed you!"

She smiles, "I love you too, Walt. You have no idea how glad I am you're home."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
